


Happy Birthday Ashlyn Harris

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Birthday [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A companion piece to Happy Birthday Ali Krieger





	Happy Birthday Ashlyn Harris

"Happy birthday." 

Ashlyn groaned softly as she felt the weight of the bed shift, the mattress dipping as her girlfriend rolled out of bed. "No." She grumbled, trying to reach out for Ali's hand, not wanting the girl to go anywhere.

Ali giggled and rolled her eyes. "I have to get your birthday gift Ash, I'll be right back." 

"Can my birthday gift be sleeping in with my love?" Ashlyn grumbled, but it was more playful than anything else. The keeper slowly sat up in their bed and rubbed at her tired eyes. Her body still felt a bit sore from the night before, but it was sore in a good way. Whenever they were apart, it was always magical when they were reunited. 

Ali returned a few moments later, wearing one of Ashlyn's jersey's and carrying a large gift bag. "Here you go Ashlyn, happy birthday to my queen." Ali sat down across from her excited for her girlfriend to open the gift. 

Ashlyn lit up, looking like a child on Christmas. She always loved when one of their birthdays rolled around, it was like another special holiday. "What's in the bag?" She asked giving it a little shake. 

"Open it and find out you dork." Ali joked back, kissing Ashlyn's cheek affectionately. 

Ashlyn could feel a few different things inside and she was excited. She stuck her hand in and plucked out the first gift which was a framed photo of them and Logan. "Awwwh I love it." 

"I realized we didn't have many family photos and I wanted you to have one to put up in our house," Ali explained, it was silly but she always felt giddy when they talked about their house. Ali had never pictured herself living in Florida but now there was no place she'd rather be. She loved living with Ashlyn and sharing a life with the keeper. It was probably one of the best feelings in the entire world. 

Ashlyn grinned at the photo frame before setting it down. She stuck her hand back in the bag and pulled out the next item, chuckling when she realized it was a makeup gift card. "Are you sure this is for me or is it for you." She asked giving a playful glare to Ali.

Ali blushed. "Well, your stuff is my stuff, besides as Kyle would say your contouring is top notch, you beautiful brick wall." Ali knew that her brother probably loved Ashlyn just as much as she did. 

Ashlyn kissed her girlfriend's cheek, before sticking her hand back into the bag and pulling out to items this time, since they were tied together. One was a jewelry box and the other looked like a card. 

"Are you proposing, because I thought I already did that." Ashlyn joked, nodding to the ring on both their fingers. They were waiting to officially tie the knot until Ashlyn got back from the World Cup in France. "I mean I can propose again if you forgot, I thought my proposal was pretty memorable."

Something that Ashlyn appreciated was that even though Ali was no longer on the national team, she never stopped supporting Ashlyn. The Florida Native knew it would be easy to be bitter and angry about being disrespected by Jill and yet Ali never lashed out at Ashlyn for her success. Instead, Ali always made sure to wish her luck and watch the game when Ashlyn played. To Ashlyn, Ali was truly the embodiment of what love actually was. 

Ali groaned and rolled her eyes at Ashlyn's comment. She picked up the nearby pillow from the bed and lightly hit Ashlyn in the shoulder. "Stop joking around and open it." 

"Jeez always so bossy, they should call you Alex Morgan." Ashlyn deadpanned before opening the box. Inside was a nice Rolex watch, that Ali had clearly customized and put a lot of thought into. The band of the watch as purple, but inside the watch was a picture of them. "Wow, this is special, babe."

"I wanted you to know that no matter how much time we spend apart, no matter the distance, we're always going to be there for each other. When you're in France this summer, I'll be right there cheering you on." Ali looked into her eyes. There was so many different things she wanted to say, so many words she wished she could phrase. She had never known a love like the one she had with Ashlyn. It was the kind of love that required effort and hard work, but also the type of love that was fireproof. 

"You're like a fine wine Ms. Krieger, I swear you get better and better at this birthday thing every year." Ashlyn was touched, nobody in her life had ever made her feel like this. Growing up in a dysfunctional family, Ali was probably the first thing outside of soccer that offered genuine stability. "I love you, Ali."

Giggling, Ali leaned in and kissed her soundly. "I love you too Ashlyn Harris. Now, open the card please."

Ashlyn arched a brow and opened the card, surprised when two tickets fell into her lap. She picked them up, her eyes widening when she realized it was tickets to see Beyonce. "Are you serious right now? VIP tickets babe?" She asked her voice rising an octave. 

"A chance to see the queen for my queen." Ali was pleased by the surprised look on her lover's face. "Happy Birthday Ashlyn, may it be the best one ever." 

Ashlyn set the gifts to the side and tugged at Ali's hand, pulling the girl into her lap. "You're the best gift anybody could ever ask for Kriegs. You make my life so much richer and so much fuller. I love you to the moon and back. "

Ali melted into her girlfriend's embrace. "You're my galaxy, now go on and get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast babe, I know your Gram and Brother want to see you. Then later, you're all mine. I have a special date planned."

"Are you always so bossy." Ashlyn joked, tickling Ali's side. 

"Yep, that's why you love me." Ali quipped, running her fingers through Ashlyn's short hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Ashlyn Harris, may this year be full of love and excitement. 
> 
> \- Becks


End file.
